


Never Break The Chain (i can still hear you)

by alec_grumpy_cat (TideNightWalker)



Series: Shadowhunters/TMI Fics [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Memory Loss, Multi, Vampires, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Warlock magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/alec_grumpy_cat
Summary: Edith is a warlock with memory problems and a quest to help their strangely diverse family.They enlist Magnus for help, but will they be too late?(title from Fleetwood Mac's 'The Chain')





	Never Break The Chain (i can still hear you)

A loud knock interrupted Magnus from his quest to kiss down Alec’s chest.

  
With a groan from both parties, Magnus gave Alec a sweet kiss on the lips and pulled on Alec’s jacket that was hung on a chair.

  
Magnus made his way to the front door and looked through his peephole.

  
When he saw who it was, he swung the door open with a grin. “Edith!

  
The person in question looked confused for a split second, but then returned a grin of their own. “Maggie-Man!”

  
Magnus launched forwards to hug them. “How long have you been standing here, thinking about knocking on the door?”

  
Edith wrinkled their nose. “Too long. Who’s your new boy-toy, ay Maggie-Man?”

  
Alec walked out of the bedroom, his shirt messily buttoned up. “Boy-toy?  
Maggie-Man? I’m so confused.”

  
Magnus grinned and looped and arm around Alec’s waist. “Edith, this is my uh…” They had never really talked about this, had they? Was Alec Magnus’ anything?

  
“Boyfriend,” Alec finished with a smile. “My name’s Alec.”

  
“A Lightworm, ey, Maggie-Man?” Edith snickered. “Nice choice. He’s a cutie. I’m Edith, but call me Eddy.”

“Lightworm?” Alec echoed as Magnus rolled his eyes.

  
“Your ancestors were not the best of people, darling,” Magnus supplied.

  
Eddy chuckled. “An understatement, according to your stories, but I have something to talk about other than your new babe. The- the- the- like, shadowhunter congregation place… church… thing…”

  
Alec frowned. “An Institute?”

  
Eddy snapped their fingers. “Yeah, that thing. Well, the Seattle version of that is under attack by… um… fanged… hiss… uh, Dracula... “

  
“Vampires,” Magnus replied, amused.

  
“Yeah, those! It’s under attack by those. Bree is there, fortifying the… um… shields,” Eddy’s face turned serious. “She’s not sure what’s going on. She said there’s nothing wrong with them that she can see, so she sent me to come get your help.”

  
Magnus smiled. “You actually memorized that?”

  
“Well, I walked up and down the hall for a while trying to memorize my whole spiel, but I ended up forgetting something, like usual,” Eddy sighed.

  
“Why is memorizing the fact that an Institute is under attack so impressive?” Alec asked.

  
“I have the worst memory,” Eddy laughed. “I can forget things super easily. My sister, Bree, is pretty sure I have short-term anemone loss.”

  
“Memory, Eddy,” Magnus giggled. “Not anemone.”

  
Eddy laughed. “There I go again.”

  
“Well, looks like I have something to attend to, Darling,” Magnus sighed, kissing Alec on the cheek. “I’ll be back to help you with the vampire attack, Eddy, just let me get changed.”

“Okay!” Eddy chirped brightly.


End file.
